1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for determining the intensity of light illuminating a target area.
2. Related Art
To reduce energy costs, it is desirable to reduce the amount of artificial light used to illuminate a target area within a space when the target area is sufficiently illuminated by a natural light source. Although photosensors can be used to determine whether a target area is sufficiently illuminated, existing photosensors often incorrectly determine the lighting level in the target area. For example, if a dark object is situated directly below the photosensor, the photosensor can incorrectly determine that the lighting level in the room is too low. As a result, an artificial light source may remain turned on when the artificial light source can instead be reduced in intensity or turned off.